


A porcupine of a difference

by Bacner



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Freeform, Gen, Harry Potter - the Marauders era, Snape vs. the Marauders, staff and students of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: AN Au version of the initial Screaming Shack scene. Snape tries his hand at conjuring.





	A porcupine of a difference

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to J. Rowling.

"Ow," said Remus, "ow, ow, ow." Even though he was in his alternate form, he still said "ow" very clearly and distinctly, certainly clearly enough for James and Severus to hear as they continued to de-quill the werewolf.

"Moony, I'm so sorry," Potter sighed as he ignored Snape (and was ignored back). "It was really, really dumb of Padfoot to lock Sn- Snape here with you, on full moon night of all times. Someone could've been killed."

"Yes, well, fortunately, my conjured-up porcupine resolved this issue rather nicely," Snape bristled back, "and considering that I was the one who almost got eaten, I'm not really sorry, to either of you. That said, considering that you did return to 'rescue' me, cough, I am willing to keep quiet about this and not tell about this to either McGonagall or Slughorn, if you keep quiet too. Deal?"

Potter did not really think about it, but then again, he often did not think about many things. "Deal," he said almost immediately and the two shook on it. "Just let's not tell Lily about this either."

"Tell me about what?" Lily's voice sounded suddenly and not very happy either.

James, Remus and Severus looked. Lily was there, and Peter, and a rather unhappy-looking Sirius, who was being convoyed not just by both heads of houses, but also by the headmaster as well.

"Well, James?" Lily sounded really mad now.

This time, Potter took his time to think and to look around – at Snape, who was worse for wear, at himself, who wasn't that better off, at Remus, who still quills in parts of him, at the porcupine that Snape conjured-up in self-defence, and who was still sitting in the corner of the burrow, glaring at all of them with beady eyes.

"We're in trouble," he told the other Marauders.

The others just glared.


End file.
